


Sample Sizes

by rhysgore



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy Era first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sample Sizes

Their first ever kiss was a sort of experiment. They sat together in a disused classroom together, with the door locked, in the afternoon when the sun filtered lazily through the window next to them.

 

Theta, always the more naturally curious of the duo, took the initiative and leaned over to kiss Koschei very lightly. It was a strange feeling, both physically and mentally- skin-to-skin contact was usually frowned upon, but a kiss was regarded as  _especially_  meaningful. Theta hadn't really understood what could be so special about it until he tried it. Koschei's lips were surprisingly soft, and kissing them had left him with a fuzzy feeling in his head that he couldn't manage to shake out.

 

"Is that how it's usually done?" Koschei asked, hesitantly.

 

"I think so. Why?"

 

"I just thought, we should be sure that it's right..." Theta bit his lip, thinking.

 

"Maybe we should do it once more, just to make sure," he offered. Koschei nodded.

 

"Good idea," he said, and this time Theta found himself on the receiving end of a kiss that was a little longer and a lot firmer. When Koschei pulled away, they were both blushing pink. Theta coughed.

 

"One more time wouldn't be amiss. You know what they say about sample sizes..."

 


End file.
